


The Best Years

by Kaittomlin (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, Growing Old Together, J2, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kaittomlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling in Jared'a perspective of his and Jensen's life together, as told by Jared while he's in a nursing home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an author, I am reserving the right to choose not to use any warnings in this story. I will let you know in advance if triggering subjects may occur, but I refuse to tell you upon first glance what will happen in thus story. I believe the warnings spoil the story.
> 
> John Green doesn't use warnings. Because in real books, you just read it, and accept what happens.

The old pictures of Jensen and I that littered my bedroom floor made me conscious of my age, of how much time has passed, and what an interesting life we lived. I realized as I looked from the photos to my reflection in the mirror how much age has changed me, and as I looked out my room window, how much time has changed the world. The streets still look the same, but the people who walk them are entirely different. The streets of San Francisco that used to be walked by anonymous coffee drinkers are now littered with people who frankly don't give a damn about anyone around them. They don't stop to help people in need. Don't give a second glance to people living on the streets. 

The world I shared with Jensen was so much happier. Previous generations still believed their world was better. The same as I believe now. In my generation, people still tried to serve others. People still volunteered their time to help in shelters, and with natural disasters. People donated money, and supported people who needed support. Back in our time, people cared to help people who were depressed. People tried their hardest to donate money to people who needed their money more than they did. It's possible that the world is the same, I just don't find it as good when he isn't in it. It's as if a piece of me left with him the last time I saw him.

I held the first picture ever taken of us.

"I remember when I first saw Jensen. I remember the first time we met. My manager, Hank, essentially told me I was required to meet him that day because he would be playing my costar, and it would be better if we didn't have to fake an on screen chemistry. There was no trouble for us making friends. We connected on another level. 

I walked into the studio, at half past nine in the morning. Carol, the network secretary, greeted me at the door by name even though she had only seen me once before. She led me to a room in the back of the building designed to be a break room. There was a leather couch on one side of the room, with a nice coffee table in front of it. A flat screen television was hung on the wall, which was decorated with posters of all the networks shows. It was made to feel like home, but inside at room, I felt like a gigantic alien. I sat on the couch, and took out my play station. Waiting for the man who would become my best friend to arrive.

He was twenty minutes late.

Jensen walked into the room wearing blue jeans and a tight black t shirt. His hair was short and spiked up at the front.he wore cowboy boots, and had a large belt buckle, the belt buckle, which was golden, was shaped like the state of Texas. I remember thinking he looked like a wannabe hick.i stood up to greet him, and noticed he was only a couple of inches shorter than I w. Which impressed me, because I was considered very tall. I held out my hand, and he shook it.

"Hey man. My name is Jared." I said as he shook my hand.  
"My names Jensen." Jensen said.  
I gestured to his belt buckle. "Are ya from Texas?" I asked. Jensen nodded.  
"Born and raised. You?" I nodded.

Jensen and I sat down on the couch next to each other. And looked at each other blankly for a minute or two. 

"So, I guess I'll tell you a bit about me. My name is Jensen Ackles, I am twenty six years old. I turn twenty seven in March. I enjoy playing the guitar, and my favorite foods a good hamburger. " Jensen said matter of factly.

"My name is Jared Padalecki, I am twenty three. My birthday is in July. I have a dog. Her name is Sadie. I enjoy painting. I like hamburgers, but my favorite food is chicken fried steak." Jensen nodded.

"I know a place around here that makes a really good chicken fried steak." Jensen says quietly.

"Oh really?" I asked

"Yeah. Maybe we can go there tonight." Jensen says

"Okay. That sounds fun." I said

We ended up getting pizza that night. And eating it at my apartment while we drank a few cans of beer, and pretended to watch television. 

The Jensen I knew that day was the same Jensen that I knew the last day. He was still the type of man who would give the shirt off his back to someone in need. He was always the type of guy who would gladly talk to everyone if he had the chance. He always loved music. He loved me too."

"That sounds very nice Mr. Padalecki, I am sure he was a great man, but you need to eat your dinner. " Nurse Jackson said in a voice the sane reserve for babies.

"I ain't eating anymore of your god damn green jello. I've been on this planet ninety years, and the best you can do for me is jello?" I asked impatiently

"I can get you red jello if you would prefer it."  
"What I would prefer is a steak."


End file.
